The Dark Prince's Light
by chibiangel413
Summary: He searched centuries for her. She was the light to his darkness. Their souls called to each other in an all consuming passion. A/U Sere/Endy some Sen/Gen
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Endymion. The name alone struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. He was the fiercest of warriors, a Dark Prince to a proud immortal race. No one dared cross him and hope to live.

For all his many accomplishments, the Dark Prince was alone. Centuries he had waited for her, but fate had not been kind enough to give him his mate. He knew in his head that all of his kind had a mate, but his heart was losing hope.

_AN: So I know it is short, but it is just an introduction to the story. I wanted give an introspective look at Endymion's character so the reader will know what he has gone through up to this point. Let me know what you think. I will be working on this slowly, at least until MHB is finished then I will focus more on this story._


	2. The Meeting

_AN: Here is the second chapter. I already have the third written, but it needs to by typed and edited so it will take a few days to get it out after this posted. Lots of hugs and kisses to lilcatfish96 for being my first reviewer and because one of her drabbles from Encounters was a big inspiration for this story._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._**

**The Meeting**

Serenity knew that ladies of her station were not supposed to enjoy the library, but she could not help herself. Losing herself in a good romance with handsome princes finding true love kept the silver haired girl from dying of boredom many of times. So, here she was again, sneaking into the town library.

Beside the books, Serenity had other reasons for being there today. She was avoiding that pompous ass Lord Diamond. She knew that a lady was not suppose to use that kind of language, but she could not help that it was true. The thought of being near him sent shivers down her spine. He always had a look in his eye around her like a hungry wolf eyeing its prey.

Serenity, often, found herself avoiding his attention whenever possible, and today she did that in the library. She had just gathered some books and was looking for a hidden away place to read when she saw him. The most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall with raven locks, just as she imagined a romantic hero to look like. When he turned his head toward her, her breath caught. His eyes were a piercing dark blue that made her wonder if he could see straight into her soul. Little did she know those eyes had been following her since the moment she entered the room.

3333333

Endymion had been sitting there for hours studying old records, even though his personal library was much larger. It was not the books that had brought him there. When he had awoken, he felt as if something was calling his soul to be there.

He frowned when he heard the door creak open, worried it was one of his generals come to pull him away. Relief washed over him as a tiny young woman crept in. His sharp eyes keenly observed her. He could tell she was a lady of station by the elegant powder blue dress she wore, and if that wasn't enough, her graceful movements surely gave away her breeding. Her silver hair was done up in pins with curls of the latest fashion, but he could tell that down it would probably reach midthigh on her. He watched her crystalline blue orbs take in the room, hoping she would not get caught there.

Endymion melted into the shadows so that he could watch her longer. She intrigued him. He could tell she was like the soft light of moon, in contrast to his darkness.

She drew closer to him, and that is when he caught her scent. Inhaling deeply the smell of sun ripened strawberries and a hint of vanilla flooded over him. His blue eyes darkened to almost black, fangs lengthened, and his groin hardened. Images of her nude in his bed, her silver hair fanned out around her, writhing in pleasure as he buried himself in her assailed his mind. That is when he knew she was the one had been waiting for, his mate.

Endymion had a feral grin as he made his way to her. His eyes locked with hers. She gave a small squeak of surprise as the books she carried tumbled to the floor.

Serenity, for her part, was surprised the beautiful man had even noticed her. As he walked to her, she felt as if her soul called out to him. She had totally forgotten about the books she was holding until they crashed to the floor; she made a small noise, but did not spare them a glance. She was afraid if she took her eyes off the man, he would disappear.

When he was close enough, she took a bold step to him, and reached out her hand to cup his face. The contact with his skin made her whole world flickered to life, and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

Endymion was sure his mate was trying to kill him. The soft caress of her hand on his face made his veins run with liquid fire. Then the sigh she made had him imagining what kind of noises she would make in the throes of passion. God, he wanted her right then, but he knew he had to wait as not to scare her.

He brushed his hand across her cheek and into her silver tresses. An enduring blush bloomed on her already rosy cheeks.

"I have waited for a long time for you, my little Moonbeam," he told her.

Serenity eyes clouded with confusion, and she tilted her head to the side trying to figure what he meant. The small, seemingly innocent action drove Endymion mad. His sharp eyes focused on her creamy neck. He could hear her blood pounding in his ears. He wanted very much to taste her life's nectar, claim her as his for all his people to see.

"Waited for me? But I do not know you, Sir." Her sweet voice was music to the Dark Prince's ears. If there was any doubt about her being his, it was completely erased with her voice.

His eyes twinkled slightly with mirth at her statement because he knew her soul recognized him, just as his recognized her.

He bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself, Moonbeam. I am Endymion."

She smiled and held her hand out to him, just as ladies of her up bring were taught to do, "Serenity."

His lips touched the back of her hand, and he never knew skin could be so soft or smell so wonderful. Instead of releasing her hand, he used it to pull her flush against him. He bit back a groan as her soft curves molded to his hard plains. He led her to a secluded corner of the library. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, where she went without protest.

Serenity thought herself crazy. She was acting like a newly married woman with a man she had just met, and yet, it felt so right to her. She finally felt like she belonged. His deep, soothing voice stirred her out of her thoughts.

"There is so much to tell you, my Moonbeam. I hope you can understand."

She offered him a smile, encouraging him to continue. She laid her head against his chest as he told her the story of his people and his search for her. Tears pricked her eyes when she realized he had waited centuries for her. He must have been so lonely.

Endymion was calmed by the fact she accepted his tale, and was not frightened away. He stroked her back to comfort both himself and her. When he looked down, he was surprised to find tears on her face.

"Is everything alright, Serenity? Are you upset to find yourself bound to me?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Everything is fine, Endymion. I am glad to be bound to you. I have always felt as if a part of myself was missing until I saw you today. I am just sorry I was not here sooner for you."

"Moonbeam, it only matters that you are here now." With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he felt her melting into the kiss, he gently increased the pressure. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, and she gasp as he slid his tongue into her sweet mouth.

Serenity had never felt something as wonderful as Endymion's kiss. She was sure it could not get any better, but then his tongue caressed her mouth and she was in heaven. As if they had minds of their own, her hands found their way into his silky raven hair. Oh, she never wanted this moment to end.

Endymion felt another presence in his mind thus causing him to pull away from Serenity. Although as he looked into her desire clouded eyes, he almost kissed her again, but the presence made itself heard. His high general, Kunzite, said he was needed at home.

"It seems, Moonbeam, that regretfully I have to return home, but I have something for you."

Serenity watched as he produced a necklace out of thin air. It was the finest silver with a star shaped pendant and in the middle of the star was an iridescent moonstone.

He placed it around her neck, and bent his head to kiss her where the clasp was. That simple action broke him, and he could not resist a small taste of her, marking her as his, so others of his kind would know his claim on her. When his fangs sank into her, Serenity gasp in pain, but that was soon turned to a moan of pleasure as he fed from her.

Endymion had never tasted anything as sweet as her. She tasted just as she smelled of strawberries and vanilla. He took one last sip of her sweet life water before running his tongue over the wound to close it.

"Soon Serenity, I will come for you, and then we shall be joined for all eternity."

The Dark Prince then disappeared from Serenity's sight. She knew she would wait anxiously from his return. She sighed contently as she left, and prayed it was not all a wonderful dream.


	3. Reunion

_AN: I know that Serenity appeared very one-dimensional in the first chapter, but that chapter was mainly to establish the connection that Serenity and Endymion have between them. This chapter, I hope, really shows a deeper Serenity and her reasons for trusting and loving Endymion so easily. This chapter will also go between the present and a couple of flashbacks when Serenity and Endymion were apart. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. The next chapter will take much longer to get out. Summer classes just started and since it is a short semester I will be crazy busy with school work, so I probably won't get to write much. As always let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon, or have a personal Endymion, sigh._**

**Reunion**

Serenity was impatience defined. Every night for the last month she split her time between pacing her room and staring out the window hoping to see Endymion coming for her. She knew he was coming for her just as he promised, but waiting for that moment to come was just so hard because she was so alone.

She was always felt so alone, especially after her mother died when she was eight. When she was a child she would spend hours in her mother's company listening to her weave fantastic stories of, what she thought were mythical creatures and races. Her favorites, the ones she would beg her mother to tell over and over again, were a about people her mother called The Immortals. They were people who lived their lives at night, unable to stand the sun, much like her mother and herself. Serenity's favorite tale about them was how they were destined to have a perfect mate, because their souls were created together. Her mother even told her that one day she would find her soul mate. For the ten years after her mother died, she believed they were all wonderful stories her mother concocted to entertain a child, but when she met Endymion, she realized her childhood fantasies were a reality. Finally she had hope that she was not destined to always be alone.

Serenity was ostracized by society. As a child she was often left behind because she was unable to play outside in the sun without becoming ill. As she grew older, her exotic silver hair caused many whisper behind her back in the elite circles that there was something wrong with her, believing her sickly and strange just like her mother. She wanted to scream at those who talked bad about her mother; her mother while she was ill was the most wonderful person, not strange. Unlike many of her peers she never felt any attraction to the opposite sex until she met Endymion. She had turned many of a suitor away feeling as though she was waiting for someone special.

Serenity's soul longed for Endymion, called for him to come for her soon. She only felt complete with him. Before she had met Endymion, she felt as if she was just a shell of a person. The only companionship she had found that even eased the loneliness was her books. Until that day at the library, she had been a ghost drifting through life looking for something, but never really sure what it was that was missing.

Serenity reached her delicate hand to her finger her necklace and the marks upon her throat. She had done this many times just to remind herself that her love was real, and not a figment of her over active imagination.

_Flashback_

_When Serenity returned to her father's manor, she was in a daze. Surely the man she met at the library could not have been real. He was too perfect, too wonderful. Yes, she thought, the heroes from her books had gone to her head._

"_Lady Serenity," a young red haired maid addressed her._

"_Molly," she acknowledged the girl._

"_Milady, what happened to your neck?"Molly's voice sounded frantic with worry._

_Serenity's hand flew to her throat where she felt the marks Endymion had left on her. The action drew her attention to the pendant hanging from her neck. She carefully traced it with her finger, bringing a smile to her face._

"_Milady?" Molly tried to regain the attention of the young woman._

"_Sorry Molly, My neck is fine, thank you for your concern. I am feeling a bit tired. Please tell my father I have retired for the evening."_

"_Yes, milady," Molly watched curiously as Serenity seemed to float down the hall to her chambers._

_End Flashback_

Serenity worried that Endymion would not come soon enough. Her father had recently informed her that she had waited much too long to begin courting and that he had been patient long enough, despite her protest that she had no desire to court anyone. He began requiring her to have dates with the men who asked it of her. Then, much to her chagrin, her father seemed to favor Lord Diamond.

_Flashback_

_Serenity sat curled into a large chair in the parlor pretending to read, but mostly day dreaming about Endymion. A knocking at the door stirred her from her thoughts._

"_Enter," she called_

"_Milady," Molly entered the room. "Your father wishes to speak with you in the study."_

_Serenity stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her jade dress. She followed Molly to her father's study and thanked the girl._

_When she entered the room, she noticed her father was not alone. A tall young man with white hair hanging around his ears stood next to her father. Serenity shivered when she saw the man's lavender eyes roam over her body hungrily._

"_Father, Lord Diamond," she addressed the men._

"_Serenity, my sweet, Lord Diamond had asked permission to court you. I think it is a wonderful match, so you will accompany him this evening on a tour of the gardens."_

_Serenity internally winced at the thought of spending time alone with Diamond. She could not put her finger on it, but something was not right with the man. Unfortunately, her father's tone told her there was no room for argument with him over the decision._

_Serenity spent the evening trying to avoid Diamond's touch. She hinted she was not interested, but the damn man just could not take a hint. She thought the evening would never end, and then her 'date' asked the question she had been dreading all night._

"_Serenity, may I kiss you good-night?" His eyes once again roaming over her body lustfully, they lingered on her neck, and she swore they flickered with anger._

"_Lord Diamond, I hardly think it proper to kiss when have just begun to court." She tried to tactfully resist his advance._

_Diamond stepped forward and gripped her arm roughly. "You will not deny me," he hissed before his lips slammed into hers._

_Where Endymion's kiss had been gentle, possessive and loving all at once, Diamond's was painful, angry, and jealous. When he pulled away, she turned quickly and ran inside._

_Tears leaked from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stem the flow. She felt so violated. Her lips were supposed to be used only to kiss her Dark Prince and Diamond had stolen that from her. That night she cried herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

She was once again sitting at her window when movement caught her eye. Her heart leapt, and she prayed it was him.

--

Endymion paced his study restlessly as he waited for his generals. The feelings of excitement and nervousness, both strange to him, coursed through the Prince.

Tonight was the most important night of his life. Tonight he would retrieve Serenity and bring her to his home.

_Flashback_

_Endymion was late for a meeting which was Kunzite's reason for calling him home from the library. He hardly paid any attention to what was being said during the meeting, but instead replayed every detail of his short time with Serenity in his mind._

_The sound of his name being called, repeatedly, is what finally brought the Prince back to the present. He looked up to find his four generals and sister staring at him expectantly._

"_What? I wasn't listening," he sounded a bit sheepish at being caught lost in thought._

"_We hadn't noticed," drawled the chestnut hair general, Nephrite, sardonically._

"_Endymion, really what has gotten into you?" The dark haired woman demanded._

"_I found her, Rei," he told his sister._

_Jadeite, the cropped blonde with blue eyes, looked confused. "Who?" _

_Rei just rolled her eyes and cuffed her mate's head._

_Kunzite's silver eyes lighted with understanding, "his mate."_

_Endymion smiled, a sight which had not been seen by his friends in a very long time, and nodded in conformation._

_End Flashback_

Endymion knew he was pushing his horse and his companions hard, but he was desperate. Serenity's soul was tugging, almost painfully, on his soul.

The mark he had left on her let him feel her emotions, see the world through her eyes, but until they were fully bonded she could not feel him.

_Flashback_

_Endymion was busy finishing preparations because in a few days he was leaving to bring Serenity home. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of loneliness and dread. Knowing the feelings were not his, his soul reached for Serenity._

_He watched as his precious Moonbeam was forced to go on a date with Lord Diamond. He saw red when __**that man**__ forced his lips upon hers. The pain the kiss caused her brought tears to the Dark Prince's eyes. _

_He wanted to be there for her, to sooth her pain. He would hold her until her tears were no more and tell her no one would ever hurt her again. Soon, she would not have to feel so alone. Once they were properly bonded, she would always be able to reach for him no matter where she was._

"_Very soon, Moonbeam, we will be together," he whispered to the night._

_End Flashback_

Endymion and his companions dismounted in a field; in the distance the lights of a large manor could be seen.

"Zoicite," the Dark Prince called to the man with his strawberry blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Endymion."

"Tell me what you see and hear." Endymion commanded, being as the general was his best strategist.

"There is minimal servant activity, mostly confined to the kitchens. Two men are talking in the study. In that window there," he pointed to a lighted window on the second floor. "A young woman with silver hair is watching out here, almost as if she sees us." Zoicite sounded a little confused as to how a human could possibly see them out so far from the house.

"That would be my Serenity," Endymion smirked. "Neph, Kunz with me, Jade and Zoi have the horses ready when we return."

"Endymion," Zoicite called out to him as he turned to go. "Hurry, one of the men is heading for Serenity's room."

--

Serenity's heart beat wildly in her chest and her soul cried out to be completed. She knew Endymion was close. The excitement she felt made it impossible for her to sit still, so she began a restless pacing of the room.

She stopped her footsteps when she felt another presence in the room. Turning, her bright eyes glowed with happiness at the sight she wanted to see most in the entire world, her Dark Prince.

"Endymion," his name slipped from her lips like a prayer.

Endymion's dark eyes drank in the sight of her. Her simple pink dress hugged her figure perfectly adding to her innocent sensuality. Her silver hair was down and glittered in the candlelight. How her had longed for her during their separation. A smile crept across his lips as she exploded into motion and was soon cradled protectively in his arms.

"Moonbeam, we must leave now, someone is coming to your room." He told her and planted a soft kiss on her temple to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Endymion closed his eyes in concentration, pulling the energy to teleport he and Serenity outside where Kunzite and Nephrite waited for them. The spell was broken when the doors to the room burst open.

Lord Diamond stood in the doorway to the room. His lavender eyes cold with anger at the sight of Serenity being held close by Endymion.

"Dark Prince," he spat. "I thought that was your mark on my Serenity's neck."

"Were," Endymion hissed not even finding the man worthy of acknowledging him with his name. "She does not belong to you. She is my mate."

Diamond seethed at Endymion's proclamation. Seeing that Diamond was momentarily distracted, Endymion quickly wove the spell that would teleport his love and him to safety. Diamond jumped for the couple as they disappeared from the room.

Endymion and Serenity reappeared outside the house where his generals waited for them. In the moonlight, Serenity's already radiant hair took on an ethereal shine causing Endymion's breathe to catch at its beauty. He was broken out of his reverie of her beauty by Nephrite.

"Endymion, what took so long?"

"We ran into a problem with a mangy mutt."

Kunzite raised a questioning eyebrow, "Prince?"

"I will explain on the way, but now we need to leave to make it home before sunrise."

The men saddled up the horses, and Endymion pulled Serenity to sit in front of him. He needed to hold her, to feel her against him. He had gone too long without her presense to be apart from her now.

As they rode to Endymion's home, an ominous howl pierced the quiet night.


	4. Bonding

_AN: Alright kiddies, new chapter and remember this story is rate M for a reason, so you have been warned. Also, don't expect a deep look into the Senshi and Shittenou's characters because the story is really about Endymion and Serenity._

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon_**

**Bonding**

Endymion watched his sweet Serenity as she slept. He knew she was exhausted. The ride from her father's manor to his home had been grueling, but she had taken the furious pace without complaint. He was proud that his mate was so strong. It made her seem all the more perfect for him.

He reached out a hand to trace her delicate face, careful not to wake her. He was thankful to have her safe in his home, especially after discovering the man who had been trying to court her was the leader of a powerful werewolf clan. Endymion gritted his teeth at the thought of Diamond. The Were had forced a kiss on his sweet Serenity, causing her pain. Endymion would make him pay for that.

A shifting in the bed next to him caused Endymion to look down. He found Serenity's luminous blue eyes staring up at him. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"What's wrong Endy?" Serenity asked as she reached up to smooth the worry lines from his face.

"I worry for your safety, Moonbeam." He told her honestly.

She smiled softly at him. "I know I am safe because you are near Endy."

Her confidence in him made the Dark Prince's heart turnover. He bent down to capture her tempting lips. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance which she gladly granted. A moan escaped her throat which only encouraged Endymion's passion. He left her lips to trail feathered caresses down the column of her neck, stopping to suck lightly on the mark he had given her.

Endymion was hard with need for her. His hands came up to make quick work of the ribbons holding her gown in place. Gently he pushed the garment from her shoulders. He sat back for a moment to appreciate her creamy full breast. The temptation was too great; he bent his head to feast on her erect nipple. His tongue swirled the rosy pebble in his mouth. A hand came to kneed her other breast.

"Endymion," she moaned, her hands going to his silky hair to hold him place.

Encouraged by her whimpers of pleasure, Endymion bit her nipple causing her to let out a startled gasp and arched to him. Her hands ran down his back, tugging the shirt he wore off. The feel of his bare skin against hers was exquisite.

Endymion reluctantly left her breast and trailed kisses further down her torso. He stopped at her naval to swirl his tongue inside which elicited a giggle from her. He smiled against her skin.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" he asked.

She was barely able to string her thoughts together as his lips and hands were doing wicked things to her body, but managed to gasp out a yes.

His fingers were trailing paths of fire at her waist. He was teasing her before removing her dress completely. Just as he was pulling the rest of the gown off, a knock came at the door.

Endymion sent the door a murderous glare, whoever was on the other side must have a death wish. He thought of ignoring it, when he heard Nephrite call from the other side.

"Endymion, I hope you are awake. Artemis will be here soon, and Mina wants to speak with Serenity about the bonding ceremony."

Endymion helped Serenity pull her dress back on. He kissed her lips lightly one more time.

"We will continue this later." He promised her.

She cupped his face with her hand. "I will hold you to that."

* * *

Sapphire approached his brother cautiously. His sharp eyes did not miss how tightly Diamond held his glass of brandy, anymore pressure and it easily shatter, and how the muscle in his cheek ticked in agitation.

"Diamond, what has you so upset?" Sapphire asked.

Diamond's lavender eyes swept over to regard Sapphire. "_He_ took her."

"By he, I assume you are referring to Endymion because he is only one you speak with such contempt, but who is her?"

"Serenity," Diamond breathed.

"Serenity? Isn't she that human girl?" Sapphire was confused. Why did his brother care if Endymion took a human?

"She is more than a human, Sapphire. She is the most beautiful female I have ever seen. I had plans to make her my bride, but Endymion took her first claiming her to be his mate."

"Diamond, you know that the Immortals' mate can only belong to them because their souls are the same. She could never have truly been yours." Sapphire tried to reason with Diamond.

"You don't know that for sure." Diamond growled. "Mark my word, brother; I will have her even if I have to steal her from Endymion."

* * *

Serenity opened the doors to the room the servant showed her to for her meeting with this Mina person. Inside was a woman with honey blonde hair was leaning over a basinet. The scene was so sweet, Serenity was hesitant to announce her presence and break up the picture.

"Excuse me," Serenity called to the woman. "Are you Mina?"

The woman stood and smiled at Serenity. Her cornflower blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"Yes, I am Mina, mate to Kunzite." She told Serenity. "Come sit over here so we can talk. Sorry I did not greet you properly, I was putting Ceres down for her nap."

"Endymion said you wanted to speak with me about the bonding ceremony." Serenity told her.

"I just want to go over a few things for you, and answer any questions you have."

"No offense Mina, but why are you the one to explain the ceremony?" Serenity questioned.

Mina smile brightly, obviously not offended by the silver haired girl. "I am the priestess of Venus. It is our job to oversee all matters of the heart."

Serenity nodded in understanding. "So what does the ceremony entail?"

"It will be held under the stars, tomorrow night. Both you and Endymion will have ceremonial grab to wear. I will speak the incantation blessing of Venus that will bind your souls. When Endymion kisses you at the end, your souls will intertwine almost as if they are braided like rope. It is the most beautiful thing." Mina finished the last part in a dreamy tone.

"Will the ceremony make me an Immortal?" Serenity's inquisitive eyes looked at Mina.

Mina shook her head. "No, that requires a blood exchange between mates. If you chose to do that it will cause change in your life. First, you will have to have blood to survive. Next, you won't be able to see the sun again. There are perks, like increased senses."

Serenity looked contemplative. "Well, I don't go in the sun anyway, it makes me sick. Does becoming Immortal hurt?"

"I am not really sure." Mina told her. "I was born Immortal. Ami, Zoicite's mate, would be better to ask she was human. You don't have to become Immortal, or you can wait. Artemis, Endymion's advisor, mate Luna waited to have the conversation. They even had a child before she converted."

Serenity thought the names Artemis and Luna sounded familiar, but figured she had heard Endymion mention them. Just as Mina was finishing up explaining everything, a boy about three came bounding into the room and hopped into Mina's lap. From his platinum hair and blue eyes, Serenity would have known immediately whose child he was, even if he hadn't been sitting in his mother's lap.

"Who are you?" The child demanded.

"Helios, that is very rude." Mina reprimanded her son.

Serenity smiled. "No, it is fine. I am Serenity, Endymion's mate."

Helios eyed the woman across from him with a curious eye.

"Good, my dad says the Dark Prince needs a mate so he will be happy again." Helios folded his arms, looking very much like his dad.

"I hope I can make him happy as he has made me." Serenity told him.

* * *

"Artemis," Endymion greeted the man with long white hair and green eyes, who just joined him in the study.

"Prince," Artemis bowed. "Congratulations on finding your mate."

"Yes," Endymion smiled. "Serenity is everything I ever wanted, but that is not why I have asked you here. I am worried for her safety."

"Why is that sire?" Artemis inquired.

"Diamond has taken an interest in her." Endymion explained.

"The werewolf lord," it was more a statement than a question. "What sort of interest, Endymion?"

"He had her father's permission to court her." The Dark Prince told his advisor, barely containing the disgust in his voice. "I am worried that he will try and take her, not only because of his infatuation with her but his wish to best me."

"I understand, my lord, I will begin security preparations immediately, but I am afraid I will miss the bonding ceremony."

"You will be missed there, old friend, but Serenity's safety is my first priority."

Artemis bowed once again, and left Endymion to his thoughts.

* * *

"Lord De Maan," a young soldier called to the man with sandy blonde hair at the window.

The man turned to face the soldier. His sad brown eyes observed the soldier looking for a sign of hope.

"Any sign of her," his tired voice asked.

The soldier shook his head. "No sir, but Lord Diamond is here to see you."

"Show him in," Lord De Maan commanded.

Diamond swept into the room as if he owned the world. His pristine white suit bringing a brightness that was not felt in the room and his lavender eyes held a cold calculating manner that was bordering on madness.

"Lord De Maan, I know who has taken Serenity, and I intend to get her back." Diamond announced to the older man.

"Thank you for your help, Diamond," the older man told him.

"I do, however, ask one thing, Lord De Maan, Serenity's hand in marriage when she is returned."

"Granted, just bring her home safely." Lord De Maan pleaded.

* * *

Serenity found herself wondering through the halls of her new home. She was trying to familiarize herself with the layout, but what she had really done was become terribly lost. Turning down yet another corridor, the sound of music filled her ears. Almost of their own accord, her feet began to follow the music.

Serenity stopped in front of the door where the music was being emitted. She placed her hand on the handle, and hesitated for a moment wondering if it would be rude to enter, but she decided she must know who played such beautiful music. She quietly entered the room. In the center, with her back to Serenity, a woman with pixie cut of blue-black hair sat playing a harp.

Serenity closed her eyes and let the music wash over her soul. The beautiful melody made her want to twirl around the room like a carefree adolescent girl. The song ended, and Serenity could not help expressing her praise through clapping.

The woman at the harp jumped at the noise, and spun to see who was there. Her sapphire eyes were wide with surprise.

Serenity blushed at her rude behavior. "I am sorry I startled you, but your music was so beautiful I could not help myself."

"Thank you," the woman said shyly as she bowed her head.

She stood and came toward Serenity to properly greet her. Serenity noticed, when she stood, that the woman was heavy with child. Serenity crossed the room quickly and offered her hand so the woman would not tire herself too much.

"I am Serenity," she said with a smile.

"Ami, Zoicite's mate," the woman returned her smile.

"I was hoping to meet you soon." Serenity told her excitedly.

"Me? What would the Prince's mate want to meet me for?" Ami looked confused.

"Well, other than the fact you are one of Endymion's general's mates and I hope to become friends with you. Mina told me that you were human before meeting Zoicite, and have gone through the conversation which I have questions about." Serenity explained to her.

Ami's eyes filled with compassion and understanding. "I will try to answer to the best of my ability."

Serenity looked contemplative for a moment before beginning. "What causes the conversation?"

"There has to be a blood exchange during the act of mating." Ami face turned bright red, "and the blood must be from over the heart."

"Does the process hurt?" Worried filled Serenity's eyes.

"Not really, you will sleep through most of it, but before that happens, your stomach will relieve itself of any existing human nourishment."

Serenity nodded, looking relieved that it was not intense pain. "Would you do it the same if you had it do over again?"

"Yes," Ami answered without hesitation, her hand absent mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach. "I would not want to risk having a child without being Immortal like my mate."

"Why?" Serenity wondered.

"A child born of human and Immortal is but a Halfling. It cannot fully live as human, but neither is it fully Immortal. They are called Halflings until they meet their mates and can be fully converted. I would not wish that for my child."

Serenity thanked Ami for her time, and the information she provided. Leaving Ami to return to her music, Serenity set out to find Endymion to tell him she wanted to be converted.

* * *

Endymion sat in his study going over some security details sent over by Artemis. Being so engrossed in the details, he did not notice the quiet click of the door and another presence join him.

He looked up when the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla invaded his thoughts. There before him, looking very cute and shy was his princess, Serenity. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come over to him.

Endymion admired her fluid grace as she made her way over to him. When she was close enough, he reached for her hand and entangled his fingers with hers. Using their clasped hands as leverage, he pulled her into his lap.

"Is there something you wanted, Moonbeam?" He asked her once she was settled.

"I talked to both Mina and Ami, and after careful thought, I have decided I want to undergo the conversion, Endy." She blew out the breath she had not realized she was holding.

"Are you sure, Serenity? I do not want you to feel obligated to do it. I love you no matter what form you are." His midnight eyes searched her for any signs of doubt.

She gave him a resolute nod. "I want to be a part of your world, not just a close observer. I want to be with you always, and I do not want you to feel sadness knowing that I will die and leave you alone."

"Alright, I will be with you every step of the way." He reassured her.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, and gave him a loving smile. "I know you will."

* * *

Serenity hummed to herself as she brushed out her long silver hair. In the background, she hear Rei and Lita, Nephrite's mate, talking quietly as they finished getting ready.

Rei and Lita had come to help her prepare for her bonding ceremony. Lita had made her the beautiful dress she was wearing. It was a strapless pearly white gown, that seemed to shine with the light of the moon, and around the bust line was a silver beading that formed an intricate vine like pattern that extended to the waist line where the skirt flared out into flowing fabric. Around Serenity's neck was the necklace Endymion had given her when they first met, the moonstone winking at her when it caught the light, was all the jewelry she wore.

In the mirror, Serenity saw Lita lean toward Rei to whisper something. She leaned toward them in a effort to catch what they were saying.

"Don't you think she looks like her?" Lita questioned.

"Lita," Re hissed. "Let's not bring her up on such a happy occasion."

Serenity was curious, who was this 'her' that she looked like? Endymion have never mentioned she resembled anyone he knew, but maybe he did not want her to know if he had a lover before her. Serenity was a little worried, but before she could inquire who this mystery woman was the doors to the room burst open, and young girl around ten rushed in.

"Juno," Lita scolded. "What have I told you about knocking?"

"Sorry Mama," the girl's vibrant green eyes looked contrite. "Papa sent me to let you know that everyone is ready when Serenity is."

The girl flashed a smile in Serenity's direction before exiting the room. Serenity stood and smoothed out her dress. She smiled because she was ready to spend her life with Endymion.

* * *

Endymion shifted nervously in his black tuxedo, under the rose archway he had specially constructed for the ceremony. Beside him, Kunzite placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Endymion gave his first general a small smile of gratitude.

The doors from the house to the garden opened to reveal Serenity. When she stepped out into the open, the moonlight bathed her, welcoming her to its domain like a favored child. Her crystalline eyes swept across the gardens until they locked with Endymion's midnight blue eyes, and she gave him her brightest smile.

As she walked toward him, Endymion was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Serenity surround by moonlight and roses. Endymion took her hand and interlaced their fingers as she stopped in front of him. Both turned to Mina in her flowing golden robes of a Venus priestess.

"Venus, we call upon you blessing for this mated pair." Mina began as she smiled at the couple. "Bond them together so nothing can come between the love of their souls. Now, the ritual words of bonding, repeat them after me.

"To you I give the care of my heart and soul. I trust you with my life and my love. You are the reason I was created, as I am the reason for your creation. Joined together forever."

Endymion and Serenity repeated the words to each other, and felt the voids in their souls fill, knowing they would never be alone again.

Mina gave them two simple platinum rings. "These rings represent the circle of your love that cannot be broken or corrupted."

Endymion slipped the ring onto Serenity's delicate finger, and smiled as she did the same for him.

"Now, kiss your mate and complete the bond." Mina finished the ceremony.

Endymion leaned down to give Serenity, what he intended to be a simple kiss, but she intoxicated him too much to leave it at that. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her flush against him. With his other arm, he angled her head to deepen the kiss. Serenity's tongue tentatively touched his lips causing Endymion to groan in pleasure.

A clearing of someone's throat reminded the couple they were not alone. They pulled apart, and Serenity blushed and hid her face in Endymion's chest. Endymion just smiled, feeling rather pleased with himself.

Endymion placed Serenity's arm in his to lead he back to the house where they would begin a new life together.

* * *

Endymion smiled at the petite woman he carried in his arms. Her cheeks were radiant with a pink tinge from dancing at the ball thrown in their honor.

"Endy, I can walk." Serenity told her mate.

"I know," he grinned. "But I like the feel of you in my arms."

He leaned down to caress her lips with his. The gesture elicited a small moan from Serenity causing Endymion's blood to boil. He needed her. He could not stand to wait any longer to make her his completely.

Using the speed of his race, Endymion rushed them to their bedroom. The sites blurred by and the wind caused Serenity's silver hair to dance around them. A giggle escaped from Serenity at Endymion's impatience.

Once in the privacy of their room, Endymion's tongue and lips made an erotic trail down the column of Serenity's throat. Serenity's head fell back in the pleasure that his menstruations were causing her. He placed a lingering kiss on her delicate shoulder, and leaned further down to trace the swell of her breast, which peaked out from her bodice, with his tongue. He looked up into her desire filled eyes.

"I want you," he told her as hands began to undo the stays of her dress.

A gentle push of the cloth sent the gown pooling around Serenity's feet. She stood bare before him save for the underwear covering her most intimate treasure. Endymion's eyes, almost black with want, roamed her body, not missing any detail.

"My God, you're beautiful Serenity," he whispered to her causing a blush to cover her body.

Endymion picked her up, once again, and carried her to the bed. Once he laid her down, he quickly disposed of his own clothes. He crawled into the bed next to her.

Serenity reached out, tentatively, to caress Endymion's hard chest. His eyes closed in the ripples of pleasure she was causing with her shy touches. Seeing the response she was getting, Serenity leaned forward and placed her lips on him, feathering soft kisses across his torso. A bead of sweat trailed down his chest, and on impulse Serenity's small pink tongue darted out to lick it away. The feel of her tongue on his skin caused Endymion to harden painfully with need.

He pushed Serenity back down into the bed. Hooking his thumbs to her underwear, he pulled them off and tossed them across the room. Her thatch of silver curls was begging to be explored, and Endymion could not resist. His fingers traced the edge of her womanly folds, and found her wet with want. Parting them, his thumb pressed against her sensitive jewel causing Serenity to cry out in pleasure.

Endymion smiled. "Does that feel good, my love?"

Serenity's body trembled and she gave a shaky nod.

"More," she begged, not quite sure what she needed more of.

"Anything for you, Moonbeam," and he plunged a finger into her center.

Serenity bucked her hips as be began to stroke her, his thumb grinding against her pleasure nub. She felt herself on the precipice of something great, and began moving her hips in rhythm with his strokes. White light exploded behind her eyes, and her whole body went taut with pleasure. Endymion continued to stroke her gently, letting her ride out her first orgasm.

When she came down, she found Endymion looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, and caressed his face. Endymion maneuvered to position himself between her legs. He pressed his cheek to hers, and then kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he thrust his member into her, braking through her virginal barrier.

Serenity bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Her fingernails dug into Endymion's shoulders, and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Endymion kissed away her tears, and was using all his control to hold still while she adjusted to his length.

As the pain passed, Serenity wanted to feel him moving in her, like his fingers had been. She pushed her hips against his to let him know she was ready. Endymion pulled out slowly causing a moan from Serenity. As he push back into her, his lips captured hers in a passion filled kiss.

Once Endymion established a steady rhythm, his head bent to her breast. His fangs pierced the spot above her heart causing white hot pleasure to course through Serenity. Endymion began greedily drinking her blood; the heady taste causing his member to become impossibly hard. After having his fill of her life's nectar, his tongue swept across the holes closing them. Endymion slashed a wound across his own heart, and lifted Serenity's head to drink from him. He never experienced anything as sensual as having his mate drink from him.

Serenity pulled away from Endymion's chest, and looked into his dark eyes. She clung to his shoulders as he continued to move inside her. Her pants and moans were driving him wild with lust. He grabbed her hips, and angled them up to get a deeper penetration. He began pumping into her harder trying to sate both their needs.

Serenity's eyes closed and her back arched. She cried out Endymion's name as he gave her release. Feeling her core tightening around his member was Endymion's undoing. Thrusting into her one more time, he pulsed his own climax.

Endymion rolled them to the side trying not to crush her tiny body. They remained joined, both unwilling to break the intimate connection.

Serenity traced Endymion's strong jaw line. "Thank you, Endy, that was beautiful." She whispered to him.

He planted a kiss on the top of her silver hair. "No love, thank you for saving me from lonliness."


	5. Revelations

_AN: I am sorry that it has taken longer than expected to get this chapter out, biostats was a bitch this semester. Just so everyone knows, this chapter takes place about a month after Serenity and Endymion's bonding. On another note, I have been toying with the idea of writing a prequel to this story which will tell Serenity's mothers story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you would be interested in reading a prequel. As always this is rated M for a reason._

**_Disclaimer: Last I checked, still don't known Sailor Moon._**

**~Revelations~**

Diamond sat at a large desk pouring over plans of the Dark Prince's estates. He was sure of his plans to make Serenity his. A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts, with an irritated sigh, he told the person to enter.

A woman in a pale yellow dress peaked through the door. Her chocolate brown hair was swept up into a simple bun, and her moss green eyes were downcast, carefully avoiding Diamond's gaze.

"Lord Diamond," her voice barely above a whisper. "General Rubeus is here to see you."

"Show him in Avery." Diamond commanded.

Avery returned a few moments later with a man with flame red hair and black eyes that held no mercy. Diamond waved the girl away as the man entered the study.

"General Rubeus," Diamond addressed the man. "I have a task for you."

Rubeus' mouth pulled into a cruel smile. He tilted his head for Diamond to continue, eager to hear what the werewolf lord wanted.

"Endymion has taken what should have been mine, and as such I need your help in retrieving it."

"What is it?" Rubeus inquired.

"Serenity De Maan, she was to be my bride, and I want her back." Diamond explained. "In four days the moon will be full, so we need to attack then."

"Lord Diamond, I will have everything ready for your orders on that day. The Immortals have grown arrogant in their power, and we will succeed this time." Rubeus reassured Diamond.

* * *

Serenity sat laughing and talking with her friends. Friends, it felt good for her to use the word. In the few weeks she had lived in Endymion's home, she had become very close to Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei. Finally she felt like she belonged somewhere since her mother died.

The sound of laughter stirred her out of her reverie. She looked up to find the other women fawning over Ami's new baby, Pallas. She could not help but smile to herself.

"Ami," Serenity called. "Could I hold Pallas?"

Ami smiled and nodded at her silver haired friend. Serenity cradled the infant girl, wishing it was her own child that she held. She could not wait to share a family with Endymion.

* * *

Diamond walked down a dark corridor, the only sound was the clicking of his boots. He hated visiting the witch's home, but it was a necessary evil. He used the witch's lust for him to gain what he wanted, and tonight he needed her help.

The door swung open before he could even knock. The fire casting eerie shadows on the witch's strange green hair as she leaned over it.

"Emerald," he addressed her. "I have need of your dark magic."

"Lord Diamond, I know you are here about the Dark Prince's mate." Emerald spoke to him.

Diamond tilted his head in acknowledgement of the truth of her statement before speaking again.

"Yes, she should belong to me. I need your magic to block the bond between Immortal mates."

"I can be of some assistance. My magic can suppress the bond, but nothing can block it completely. The mates will not be able to communicate or pinpoint their exact location, but they can still feel each other's emotions and find their general locale." Emerald explained to him.

"I knew you could handle this, Emerald." He smiled at her.

"Of course Diamond, but everything comes at a price and you know my price." Emerald told him as she eyed him hungrily.

"Always," Diamond pulled her dress roughly as his mouth crashed down on hers.

She was not what Diamond really wanted, but he knew she was a good fuck. She would do until he had Serenity in his arms.

* * *

Serenity sat in her favorite room in the estate, pretending to read. In truth she was, once again, daydreaming about Endymion.

Just a little over a week after their bonding, Endymion first showed her this room. It had several plush chairs and sofas. Two of the room's walls were lined with shelves that were filled with her favorite books. The best part of the room was window wall with stained glass in her favorite colors that overlooked the rose garden where they had their bonding.

Endymion had the room specially made for Serenity. A place of her own in her new home, and just thinking about it warmed her heart. She never knew love could be so wonderful. She blushed as the memory of when he first showed her the room flitted through her mind.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Where are you taking me?" Serenity asked of her Dark Prince._

_He just smiled down at her, a mischievous sparkle in his dark blue eyes, "A surprise."_

_Serenity shook her head; obviously she was not going to get an answer from him. They stopped in front of a mahogany door with ornately carved with intertwining S and E._

"_Close your eyes, Moonbeam," Endymion commanded._

"_Endy, is that really necessary?" Serenity questioned._

_He just nodded in response. Serenity blew out a frustrated sigh, but closed her eyes anyway. As her lids slid closed over her crystal blue eyes and her sooty lashed fanned out over her pale cheek, Endymion couldn't help but admire her beauty. He took her tiny hands into his much larger ones and led her into the room._

"_Open your eyes love," he whispered into her ear._

_Serenity eyes opened and a gasp escaped her pink lips. The room was beautiful. It seemed to be made just for her, she thought._

"_It was." Endymion answered her unspoken words. "I wanted you to have a place of your own."_

"_Oh Endy, it's perfect." She said, turning her head up and pulling his down to meet in a sweet kiss._

_As always, the slightest touch from Serenity sent Endymion's body aflame, and he could not leave it at a simple kiss. His lips left hers to feather kisses down the column of her throat causing Serenity's head to fall to the side giving him better access._

"_Endymion, we can't," she panted._

"_Why…not?" he asked between kisses._

"_What if someone walks in?" But her protest sounded weak even to her own ears._

_She could feel him smile against her skin as he said, "No one will walk in without your permission, this is your room."_

_As if to prove his point, his hands grabbed her firm bottom and yanked her up. On instinct, Serenity's legs encircled his waist; bring her core against his fierce erection. Slowly she began to grind herself against him to find some relief. His answering groan was music to her ears._

_Endymion moved with preternatural speed, trapping Serenity between the wall and his hard body. With a flick of his wrist, he freed his aching member._

"_Please Endymion," Serenity moaned, and that was all the encouragement he needed._

_He pushed into her wet feminine channel. Both sighed with pleasure at their joining. He began a slow, steady rhythm, but Serenity pushed him for more. She tightened her legs around him to pull him for the deepest possible penetration. Soon she was crying out his name with her climax. The squeeze of her walls around him brought about his own climax spilling his seed deep within her body._

_They slid to the floor exhausted, and sated. Serenity laid her head upon Endymion's chest._

"_Thank you Endy, for everything." She whispered just before drifting off._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Serenity shook her head to clear the memories. She needed to focus. Endymion would be there soon with his oldest friends, Artemis and Luna.

Serenity stood at the window, her back to the door, watching the moonlight playing across the garden. She heard the soft click of the door opening. Before turning to greet her visitor she straightened her dress.

"Diana," a feminine voice gasp before Serenity could introduce herself.

Serenity's crystal blue eyes flew to the visitors in shock, only to be met with eyes the exact same shade of blue as hers and holding just as much shock.

* * *

General, is everything in order?" Diamond's eyes flicked to his commander sitting across the room.

"Ready and awaiting your order, My Lord," Rubeus answered.

"Excellent, we will move out in two nights at the next full moon." Diamond waved a dismissal to Rubeus.

A wicked smile graced Diamond's lips. "Soon Serenity, we will be together."

* * *

Serenity shook her head in denial to the ebony haired woman who had called her Diana. Endymion and a white haired main joined the two women in the room at that moment.

The white haired man spoke, "Luna, love, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Artemis, for a second I thought she was our Diana returned to us." Luna answered with a tear in her eye.

Endymion stepped to a shocked Serenity and pulled her into the shelter of his arms.

"Luna, Artemis, allow me to present my mate, Serenity." Endymion introduced her.

"Serenity, it's a pleasure." Artemis kissed the back of her hand.

"Serenity," Luna greeted her. "I am sorry about my initial reaction. It's just that you look so much like my daughter, Diana, who left us about twenty years ago."

Serenity's eyes swam with confusion. "My mother's name was Diana. She is the reason I accepted Endymion's claim on me so easily. She would tell me stories of the Immortal race."

"What did she look like?" hope filled Luna's voice.

"She had silver hair like mine. Her eyes were a bright teal. She was small and delicate in her build." Serenity described her precious mother with much love in her voice.

"Oh Artemis," Luna reached for her mate's hand. "It sounds like her."

"Where is your mother, now?" Artemis asked.

Serenity looked away as a tear slipped from her eye. "She died when I was eight. She was sick for as long as I can remember before she passed."

"Serenity," Artemis spoke, after a silent communication with his mate. "I would like to tell you the story of our Diana because I believe you are our granddaughter.

"Diana was born a halfling, but Luna and I made sure she had a happy life. All the love we could give her never filled that missing part that only her mate could give her.

"When she was seventeen, King Tezca and Queen Dana visited us to inform us of their daughters bonding, among other things. Along with them, they brought their personal guard, Andrew. When Diana and Andrew saw each other, there was the instant connection between mates.

"During his visit, they rarely spent a moment apart, but Andrew had to leave with the King and Queen. While he was away he planned to arrange their bonding ceremony and return to bring Diana home with him.

"Unfortunately, their love did not have a happy ending. On their way home, the caravan was ambushed by a werewolf pack, and all were killed. Diana cried for days, half of her soul had been destroyed. About a month after the incident, Luna went to check on her because she rarely left her room. All that was in the room was a note saying she needed to see if she could be happy without Andrew."

Artemis took a mournful sigh. "We never heard from out sweet Diana again. I always hoped she found some sort of happiness. Tell me, Serenity, was your mother happy?"

Serenity looked at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Despite being sickly, my mother always had a smile and laughter for me, so I believe she had found some happiness."

Artemis and Luna both hugged her in thanks for finally knowing the fate of their daughter, and love for discovering they had a granddaughter.

* * *

Serenity watched the moonlight dance across her bed as she sat in quiet contemplation.

'_Serenity, love, where are you?'_ Endymion's voice whispered through their bond.

'_In our room,'_ she replied back.

The click of the door announced that she was no longer alone. Her Dark Prince stood before her, his hand gently cupping her face.

"Moonbeam, what troubles you so?" Endymion's midnight orbs filled with concern.

"Oh Endy, I cannot believe my mother never told me what she was. I feel as though I never really knew her. "

"Shh, love, it will be alright. I am sure she would have told you, but you were still a child when she passed."

Serenity gave him a watery smile. "You are probably right my love, after all she did hint at her heritage through stories. Endy, the king and queen, they were you parents? And did you know my mother's mate Andrew?"

"Aye, but do not mourn for me, Moonbeam. I spent many centuries with them. Yes, I knew Andrew, we were boyhood friends. I was about fifty years younger than him, but we were still very close. We use to joke that first to find a mate would produce the mate for the other in their bond." Endymion gave her a sad smile at the memories of his lost friend.

"Will you hold me, Endy, until I fall asleep?" Serenity slid across the bed to make room for him.

"Of course," he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her close. He softly kissed her hair as her eyes drifted close.

* * *

Diamond surveyed the land under the rising full moon as Rubeus came to stand next to him.

"General," Diamond inclined his head. "Is everything ready?"

"Awaiting your command, My Lord," Rubeus responded.

"Let's move," Diamond growled.

His body began to contort and reshaped itself in the form of a wolf. Rubeus body did the same, following Diamond's lead, soon in place of the men stood two large wolves, one white and one red, ready for the hunt. They howled and began their run to the Dark Prince's estates.

* * *

Serenity was taking her evening stroll through the garden when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to find herself being followed by a three and half foot tall, platinum haired boy.

"Helios," she called to him. "What are you doing?"

Helios quickened his steps to catch up to her. "I am protecting you, Miss Serenity."

"Is that so?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am, it is the men's job to watch over the women, and since the Prince is in a meeting, I am protecting you."

Serenity smiled at the resolve in his blue eyes. "Well Helios, how about you take my hand and lead the way on the safest path."

He gave her a solemn nod, and took her offered hand. They had taken but a few steps when the howl of a wolf pierced the night. The sound making Helios frantically pull Serenity toward the house as best as his small body could.

"Hurry Miss Serenity, the wolves are close," the boy tugged her hand harder.

"Closer than you know," Diamond slunk onto the path, blocking their exit.

Serenity pulled Helios close to her body in an effort to protect him. Diamond stepped closer to them. He reached for Serenity which caused her to flinch away from him. Sensing Serenity's reaction, Helios stomped on Diamond's foot.

"You leave the Prince's mate alone." The brave young boy told the werewolf lord.

Diamond snarled at the boy. "Listen here, child, Serenity is mine, and your prince can do nothing about it."

Serenity's eyes moved about the garden looking for an escape, only to find them surround by wolves. The sound of Diamond's voice attention brought her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Take her, and do what you will with the boy." Diamond commanded his pack.

"No," Serenity cried out. "If I promise to go quietly will not harm him?"

"Fine," Diamond sighed, knowing he could find a way to dispose of the child later. "Take them both."

Serenity picked up Helios, and held him close to her as two wolves transformed and began dragging them away. Through her bond with Endymion, Serenity cried out to him praying that he would find them before it was too late.

* * *

Endymion sat with his advisors making plans for a ball. Serenity had been too quiet for his liking the past few days, and he wanted to do something for her to cheer her up. He thought a party would just the thing to bring out her smile and carefree laughter again. And if all went according to plan, she would be able to meet Andrew's sister Elizabeth.

They were just finishing things when he felt Serenity's fear swamp him. He reached through their bond to locate her. Suddenly in his mind her voice screamed, _'ENDYMION!'_

And then the world went black.


	6. Captive

**_AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. School, work, and a little writers block all got in the way. Hope you enjoy._**

**~Captive~**

Serenity's head was pounding worse than the time she had a little too much wine with dinner. Her eyelids felt heavy and took an effort just to force them open. Once open, her eyes made a quick survey of the unfamiliar room.

Serenity took a deep breath to calm herself, but found it difficult due to a pressure on her chest. She looked down to discover the pressure was caused by a head covered in a mop of platinum hair. Helios, she smiled at the brave little boy, who tried to defend her from a werewolf three times his size.

Serenity reached for her bond with Endymion, to let him know that she was fine and that Helios was with her. Only when she reached for him, she heard nothing. She could feel that he was worried, but she could not hear his thoughts or tell if he was on his way to find her. Icy panic flooded her veins; their bond was not working right.

Sensing Serenity's distress, Helios woke up. His big blue eyes searching her face for the reason behind her distress.

"Miss Serenity, you're awake." Helios sounded happy.

"Yes," she tried to keep her voice even. "How long have I been asleep, Helios?"

"Four moon rises, Little Serenity and I have been worried." His brow pulled together in concern.

"Little Serenity?" She was confused in who he was referring to.

Helios nodded, and patted her stomach in explanation. Serenity's eyes widen in shock. The little boy was telling her not only that she was pregnant, but he could communicate with the baby. Serenity's hands caressed her still flat stomach where she carried Endymion's child. A tear slipped down her check. Endymion should be able to share this moment with her. Little arms encircled her waist to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Miss Serenity, the Prince will find us." Helios said with such conviction that she couldn't help but to be encouraged.

* * *

Rei's lips pulled into a frown as she wiped the sweat off Endymion's forehead. She had spent the past four nights by his bedside. Endymion has been unconscious since Serenity and Helios had been taken.

"Any change, Rei?" Lita asked as she entered the room.

Rei's violet eyes met Lita's emerald green ones, and she shook her head.

"What do you think caused his condition?" Lita gaze traced Endymion's form assessing his condition.

Rei shrugged, "I only have guesses."

"Well, give me your best guess."

"Alright," Rei began. "I think it is probably some kind of backlash from a spell."

Lita gave a low whistle. "That makes sense, especially since there does not appear to be anything physically wrong with him."

"How is Mina doing?" Rei changed the subject.

Lita sighed. "She never lets Ceres out of her sight. Kunzite says she cries all the time, begging him to bring her baby back. The poor man is at his wits end, and feels helpless to do something."

"Poor Mina and Kunzite," Rei said.

"I know," Lita nodded. "I can't imagine what I would do if Juno was missing."

Movement in the bed drew the women's attention. They looked over to find Endymion's midnight blue eyes slowly opening.

Endymion's sleep roughed uttered one word, "Serenity."

* * *

Helios was perched upon Serenity's lap as he told her of what she missed in her unconsciousness. Her silver head tilted toward him to catch his every word. She smiled when he talked of 'Little Serenity,' as he called the baby and the talks they had.

"Miss Serenity, everyday Lord Diamond comes in to see you. I don't like it, when he is here." Helios told her.

"Oh, why is that?" Serenity asked.

"He touches you like you belong to him." He whispered.

Serenity tried to suppress the shiver of revolution that coursed through her body. As if on cue, Diamond appeared in the room. Helios slide off Serenity's lap and pressed himself to the wall.

"Serenity, my sweet, it is good to see you awake finally." Diamond took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I am not your sweet!" She spat, as she tried to pull her hand free of his.

"Oh, but Serenity, you are mine, now and there is no escape." He yanked her roughly to him.

She gave a squeak of surprise, and struggled to pull away from him. He ignored her distress, and pressed a harsh kiss to her unwilling lips. He released her and sauntered out of the room. As the door clicked shut, Serenity slid to the floor. Helios came away from the wall and climbed into her lap. As she held him they rocked, trying to find comfort in each other.

* * *

Sapphire's hand played with his mate's dark hair as he was lost in thought. His brother would be the ruin of their pack, and he worried for his mate's safety. Although they do not share souls like the Immortals, wolves still mated for life.

"Sapphire, love," his mate's dark green eyes looked up at him. "What bothers you so?"

"Prisma, I can never hide anything from you, can I?" He gave her a sad smile.

Prisma rubbed his shoulders, and waited for him to open up to her.

"He will be the ruin of our pack," Sapphire began.

"Who, my love?"

"Diamond," he sighed. "He has taken the Dark Prince's mate. He wants to make her his wife."

"Doesn't he know that she cannot be his?" Prisma was confused.

"I tried to talk to him about that, but I think he has lost his sanity over her and his hate for Endymion. I know that Endymion will not stop until Serenity is back in his arms."

"Sapphire, you must do something to save our pack, and restore the Dark Prince's mate to him."

"Of course you are right, my love," Sapphire kissed her fingers. "I will leave in the morning for the Dark Prince's estate."

* * *

Serenity cringed when another knock came on the door. She felt Helios slip his small hand into hers and squeeze it. She smiled down at the small boy.

"Come in," she called with more courage than she felt.

Serenity's crystal blue eyes widen with shock at who stood in the open door, her father.

"Papa," slipped out in a whisper from Serenity.

"My precious Serenity, I am so glad to Lord Diamond was able to rescue." Ken said as he embraced his daughter.

Serenity stiffened when she processed what he had said. She pushed back from him, and gave him a questioning look.

"Rescued? What do you mean, papa?"

"My dear, Diamond saved you from the man who stole you from our home. Don't worry soon you will be married to Diamond, and be very well protected."

"Papa," Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "Diamond did not rescue me. He took me from my husband, and he kidnapped Helios from his family."

She held up her hand to show her father the ring as proof, and gestured to Helios sitting on the bed. Lord DeMaan's eyes, wide with shock, shifted between her hand and the boy. He shook his head as if to deny her words.

He took a breath and addressed her again. "I shall speak to Diamond about returning the boy to his home. I am sure it was mistake he was taken. As for your marriage, I did not approve of it, and as such it is not binding. You will marry Diamond."

"No!" Serenity cried. "I love Endymion, and we are bound together."

"So help me Serenity, you will do as I say." With that Lord De Maan stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sapphire stared at the foreboding mansion. He swallowed his fear, and took another step toward the building. So much was riding on what happened that night. He knew id he failed his life would be forfeit, and a war between the Immortals and his pack would ensue.

When Sapphire approached the properties, he found himself surrounded by the formable Immortal guards. He felt the cold press of steel against his throat as the guards' leader stepped forward.

"Were," the man spat. "You must have a death wish."

Sapphire looked the guard in the eye. "I need to speak with the Dark Prince."

"You are crazier than you look, were." The guard laughed.

"Seiya," Nephrite reprimanded as he joined the group. "I think the prince should hear what he has to say."

Nephrite took charge of Sapphire and began escorting him to the mansion's entrance. Each man took a moment to exam the other.

Nephrite narrowed his eyes. "If this is a game, the prince will kill you, and not think twice about it."

Sapphire nodded. "What I have to tell him will, hopefully, save many lives."

When they arrived at the study, they found Endymion with Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. The men looked up from what they were studying when the men entered.

Endymion's eyes harden into icy chips of blues, "What do you want, were?"

"I have a way for you to get your mate back," Sapphire told him. "But first, I need your word not to harm any of the pack that was not involved in taking her."

"If you can get me my Serenity back, I can leave your pack alone." Endymion promised.

Sapphire nodded. "Diamond employed a witch to block your connection to Serenity, but he did not count on the boy. If you can reach the boy, you can warn your mate of your arrival. I can give you the location and lay out of the house where Diamond is keeping them."

Endymion shifted his gaze to his first general. "Kunzite, can you reach Heilos?"

"I think if Mina and I work together, we can communicate with him." Kunzite said.

"Then go," Endymion commanded.

The Dark Prince, the rest of his men, and Sapphire got down to planning Serenity and Helios' rescue.

* * *

Serenity sat on the bed with Helios in her lap. She slowly stroked his platinum licks in an effort to sooth both him and herself. The poor boy was so exhausted, that he was nodding off in her lap.

Helios' head snapped up, "Daddy!"

Serenity watched as his eyes got that far away look, she recognized as communication between their kind. Her heart leapt with joy because she knew this must mean Endymion had found a way to rescue them.

Helios smiled at her. "Daddy said to be ready. He and the Dark Prince will be here tomorrow night."


End file.
